Stress relief
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: The in-laws want to have some fun with 'innocent little Bella'. Carlisle/Esme/Bella Lemon, language but smut? Enjoy, R&R One-shot


**Stress relief**

**Carlisle, Esme and Bella lemon. Enjoy! Than review.**

With a sigh I pulled into the Cullen garage, from what I could hear no one was home. Nessie was spending the day with Jake and the pack, while Edward was off hunting, not sure who with. I climbed out and headed for the door, the place seemed empty. "Hey, I'm home." I called out. Nothing. "Rose? Ali? Carlisle?" There was a creak from upstairs and in a second I'm stood outside Carlisle's study. Bored with the quiet I burst in not caring. Golden eyes stare back at me with a burning intensity that makes me both unsettled and full of anticipation.

"Esme? Where's Carlisle?" I asked watching her confused. I felt the whistle of air pass me, whipping my hair into the air. Then the force of arms capturing me in a steel embrace, my back rebounding of another body. A hand at my throat made me gasp out. The thumb drew up over my chin and with a sharp movement to the right turning my face to stare at my captor.

"Right here, baby." Carlisle growled. He moved his hand to run his thumb over my lips. What the hell was going on? Carlisle crushed his lips to mine, harsh and strong. I pulled back with a raspy breath.

"Wh...What?..What about Edward?" I gave a fleeting glance to Esme who just smiled slyly. How was she able to watch her husband kiss me and not be mad?

"Don't act like this is all new to you, like your still the innocent little girl who married our son. We know your history, with Jasper and Emmett." The feel of his breath on my ear made me shiver against him. "Even their wives." Carlisle hisses. "Over the years we have all been with each other Bella, of course we asked permission from the spouses first. Edward said he was alright with this if it was what you wanted. He knows your love for each other can never be touched. So I ask you now. Can we fuck you?" I watched him, as his eyes went black with lust, the desire scorching. All I could think was how much I wanted him to kiss me again.

I sucked in a breath. "Yes." His lips crashed back to mine and soon his tongue forced its way into my mouth. His left hand snaked up over my blouse to the ribbons holding the top together over my tits. With an expert twist of his fingers the bow comes loose, exposing my black bra. I can't hold back my moan when he slips his hand under the black lace to cup my right breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple till it became erect. "Carlisle." I groaned into his mouth feeing him getting harder against the small of my back. The hand on my throat drops to my stomach, running it down between my legs to cup my mound and force me back to grind on his groin. He grinds out a harsh breath and begins to rub his hand across the material of my shorts stimulating my clit with the perfect amount of friction to make my back arch. "Ah, God." I bit down hard on his lower lip, earning a growl.

"I want to play with her." Esme ordered. "Go sit Baby." She nodded towards his chair. Carlisle eyed his wife and sent her a smirk. He let go of me and gave me a hard slap on my arse. We both watched him walk over and sit down, ready for whatever kind of show Esme had planned.

"I see you're the dominant in this relationship." I smirked, watching her tentatively as she approached.

They both let out a laugh, Esme turning to give Carlisle a smile before turning back. "We take turns in our relationship." Esme replied. "But that's the last from me today." Yet again confusion crossed my face. She waltzed over to his chair, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him passionately. They had never been the sort to show this kind of affection in front of others. I saw Carlisle's tongue slip past her lips and held back a moan. I felt the first stir in my stomach, the spark to set the fire in my core. "The thing is, Carlisle here has had a very, very stressful day at work." Carlisle smiled obviously knowing where this was going. "So I thought we could give him the control tonight." She kissed his neck softly, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Kiss her." Carlisle whispered catching her hands. "I want to see you enjoy her too." Esme smiled walking slowly back around the chair. Like a lioness stalking her prey she watched me as she moved. When she was centimetres from me I sucked in a breath. "Kiss my wife Bella, you know you want to."

Esme leant in closer till our lips were near touching. "You think I haven't seen your stares? Couldn't feel your eyes on my arse as I walked away or your nervousness every time I bent over and you got a good view down my shirt?" Her breath fanned over my face, she smelt so good it should be illegal. "Just admit it baby, you want me." Her eyes were black and daring.

Instead of answering I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into me. My lips found hers. Esme was usually sweet and soft in every way, but now; she was harsh and relentless in the way she kissed me. My fingers gripped her caramel hair needing something to hold onto. Her own hands went from my back to my neck; she pulled back only to place a smug little peck on my mouth. I was wet, wetter than wet and I knew they both were able to smell it.

"Is that what you wanted Carlisle?" I ask. He nodded.

"Yes, but from now on no more 'Carlisle' if you're gonna do what I say than call me Master, and only Master. Do you understand?" Normally the idea of names would make me snort from how cheesy it all sounded, that wasn't what I was feeling now. It only turned me on even more.

Both I and Esme looked at each other than at him. "Yes master." We said in unison before Esme pulled me back in. Her right hand went down to cup my arse, pulling me impossibly close to her, every inch of me touched every inch of her.

"Undress her, Bella." Carlisle ordered from his perch, his voice had become throatier since he had last spoke. Looking over to him I didn't fail to stare at the fact that he sat pumping his length to our little display. I nodded slowly.

"Yes master."

They both watched me as I went for her shirt first; unbuttoning the front. Before I had the first button loose Carlisle's words stopped me. "Kiss her while you go" Carlisle smiled. "All over her gorgeous body." Deep down I wanted to do this slowly but down south was telling me to hurry the fuck up. The winner was obvious as I ripped the material clean from her body. Her emerald green bra was next and as I slipped the straps down her arms and unclasped it I made sure to kiss down her neck. The cups fell away from her beautiful tits, after finally being released they bounced slightly. She was so womanly, perky and full.

"God Esme, your tits are amazing." I growled leaning down to catch her pert pink nipple in my mouth. She arched into my mouth. The scent of her sweetness was filling my nose. I went for her skirt next, desperate to get less material between the two of us.

"No." Carlisle shouted. "You don't get to see her. Not yet." He instructed.

"Master, please let me see her pretty little pussy." I begged unashamed.

"I said no. You can already smell how wet her cunt is." His tone was too stern to fight with. "Esme get her clothes of their annoying me." Esme stepped closer and tore everything from my body everything falling to the ground around me. "Now I see why Edward doesn't like to get out much."

Esme reached for my tits, she didn't seem too surprised by Carlisle's interruption. "Esme you haven't earned the right to touch Bella yet. Nor has Bella earned the pleasure." Esme pouted stubbornly it was almost humorous. "So Bella, get over here and earn it."

I smiled sweetly and walked over to him. I caught the hand moving up and down his shaft and slowed its movements. Without a word I dropped to my knees and nestled in between his legs whilst pumping him in a teasingly slow rhythm. My eyes met his lidded ones and not daring to break eye contact I lower my mouth and licked once completely up his length, then took him in to the base. He let out a stream of snarls and groans as I continued to bob up and down taking him in over and over again.

"I allow it." He grunted. I released him with a pop to look back and see Esme crawl towards me her breasts swaying with the movement. Carlisle tangled his hands into my hair and pulled my head back around, "Did I say you could stop?" He asked. I shook my head and got back to business. Esme's hands wound around the tops of my thighs, lifting me up onto all fours. Before I could say anything her mouth was on my slickness, her nose nudging into my folds. My moan vibrated in my throat and up Carlisle's shaft. "Christ..Shit Bella." His head hung back as he groaned. "Harder, suck it harder."

Esme flattened out her tongue and took a long leisurely swipe up my slit, using her nails to part my lips and delve in deeper. The sensations were killing me, she too quickly pulled away planting a kiss on my dripping cunt before coming up to meet me. I pulled Carlisle out of my mouth and crashed my lips to Esme's, tasting myself on her tongue. "You taste sensational Bella." She groaned into me.

"I know I do baby." I hissed pulling at her lips with my teeth. Her hand came up to help mine with pumping Carlisle's member. She leaned forward and sucked him in; the hot slurping sounds were driving me mad.

"Ahh, I am gonna cum. Harder Esme, I want to cum on both of my dirty little sluts" She slipped him out and we both readied ourselves with our mouths open. He came with an echoing groan, squirting his load over us, most getting on our tits. We both scooped up a fingerful of cum from each other's chests and licked it off. He tasted salty, different to Edward but still delicious.

"Did that please our master?" I asked.

"Fuck yes." Carlisle laughed. Running a hand through my hair. Esme turned my head to her and attacked my lips. Carlisle let go of my hair and watched as I grabbed Esme up to stand. Pushing her against the edge of the desk I gripped the waist band of her skirt and yanked it down to her feet. Esme giggled as she stepped out of the ring of material and kicked it away, grabbing me into another kiss. Still attached to her mouth I reached behind her and pushed away everything on the table. I dragged her around so that we were against the table length ways.

"Get up." I whispered against her lips. "I told you earlier I wanted to see that beautiful pussy." Happily she hopped up onto the desk, dragging me down to kiss her as she laid back. I pulled back running my hands down her neck, over the swell of her luscious breasts and over her flat toned stomach. Her legs were already parted around me but I parted them more to see her slickness. "God your wet, aren't you Baby." I hummed dipping down to suck her clit into my mouth.

Esme began to whimper, the sound making my cunt drip. "And I thought your tits were heaven." I whispered. I could sense her blissful smirk. Carlisle stood up and circled round me. He ran a finger up my slit. My back arched. I lurched up at the feel of his stiff tip at my entrance. Esme watched from under half lidded eyes, groping her own breasts as she watched her husband tease me; I ran a finger down her folds causing her to squirm under my touch.

"Can I fuck you Bella?"Carlisle whispered. I nodded and he thrust into me hard. My resulting moan echoed the empty house. "God you're tight." He growled into my ear. I smiled. He began pumping into me, getting harder the more I moaned. Esme pouted up at me.

"Are you feeling ignored beautiful?" I asked playfully. She nodded still pouting and sat up to kiss me with such force it would have been bruising. "Do you want me to eat you out?" My tone was mocking but all she did was nod again.

Laughing I pushed her back down, running my hands over her tits then planted my mouth back to her tender flesh. She continued to pinch and twist her hardened peaks while I turned my attention to tongue fucking her the way I knew she'd like it. Her whimpers grew loud when I reached to rub her clit in slow circles. Carlisle groaned behind me, not letting up with the rough ploughing movement that was driving me close to the edge.

"What's she like Carlisle? Does she feel good?" Esme rasped her eyes closed tightly to all the sensations.

"Emmett was right, she feels amazing. So tight and wet, and warm." One of his hands went from my hips down to rub my nub, his fingers urgent. He was right about one thing; his fingers caused a new rush of juices to leak down my thighs, his fingers already soaked. "I'm getting close, but I'm not giving up till I make you cum screaming for me."

"Well if you keep up what you're doing I'm not sure how much longer and can last." I moaned. The twisting coil in my stomach tightened, I knew it was just a matter of thrusts. My hand rose from Esme's buddle of nerves and came down with a harsh slap. Her body convulsed under me mouth, her back arching fully of the desk. A deafening scream escaped her mouth gurgled out at the end by a whimper as she hit her climax filling my mouth with her cum. I eagerly lapped up everything she had making sure she was completely clean.

I felt myself full head first into my own orgasm screamed out Carlisle's name. He thrust into me once, twice, three more times before releasing his seed inside me my still pulsing core milking him for all he was worth. I came down from my high with Esme stroking my hair lovingly the sound of a near purring coming from her lips. Carlisle pulled out of me, and Esme scooted forward so her legs were hanging of the table with my head resting on her stomach.

Carlisle fell bent on my back panting into the line of my spine. Each of us had a thin layer of sweat coating our bodies. "Well, I know who I'm coming to next time Edward is out hunting." I laughed. I felt them both shudder with laughter against me.

**Come on leave a review... You know you want to xx**


End file.
